


Call me Pamela

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Chains, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV First Person, Slash, Transvestite, Whipping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'attore è una carriera difficile. Lo scopre a sue spese Jonathan, quando incontra sulla strada Shannon Leto versione "Highway"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Pamela

Actor's Studio dei miei coglioni! Accidenti al loro metodo del cazzo! È tutta colpa di quello se adesso mi trovo in questa situazione.  
Guardatemi… no, dico… guardatemi!  
Incatenato ad un muro, la faccia schiacciata contro la parete, nudo come un verme. E tutto questo per l’immedesimazione, per “entrare meglio nella parte” come aveva detto quello stronzo di un regista.  
Spero che muoia tra atroci dolori, l’infame!  
Ma poi… che ci vorrà a interpretare una puttana? Mi mettevo un vestito attillato, sculettavo un po’ – e bisogna dire che quello mi riesce bene – recitavo frasi del tipo “Cinquanta di bocca, cento l’amore” e il gioco era fatto!  
No! A Hollywood non si fa così! Bisogna imparare dalle troie a fare la troia!  
Eh, potevo imparare dalla mamma del regista allora…  
L’ennesima frustata mi strappa un altro gemito, attutito dal nastro adesivo che mi tappa la bocca.  
“Ti piace, eh?” chiede ridendo la voce alle mie spalle.  
Un mugolio è tutto quello che ottiene in risposta. Lui sorride e lo prende come una dimostrazione di apprezzamento; in realtà sono solo le mie bestemmie, ma con la bocca chiusa non posso fare di meglio…  
Sono arrivato su quel marciapiede vestito in modo provocante: ancheggiavo ondeggiando sui tacchi a spillo – tentando disperatamente di non cadere – e rifiutavo le proposte dei clienti con grazia femminile. Non vi sarete mica aspettati che mi facessi caricare, eh?  
Oddio, ammiratori ne avevo, tanti da lasciare a bocca asciutta le altre puttane. Va detto che vestito da donna faccio la mia porca figura, oltre al fatto di essere un bell’ometto. Insomma, il mio orgoglio ne è uscito vincitore… il mio corpo un po’ meno.  
Sento le mani sulla schiena, scendono esplorando con attenzione. Quando arrivano alle mie natiche, le dita tastano alla ricerca della mia apertura. La mia esclamazione di dolore fa ridere ancora il mio aguzzino.  
“Ma che bel culetto vergine che abbiamo qui…”  
Merda! Lo sapevo che finiva male!  
Non immaginavo che nel mondo della prostituzione ci fosse tutta questa concorrenza! In fondo poi i clienti andavano dalle altre, visto che io mi negavo con una scusa. Ma a loro ha dato fastidio lo stesso. Così il capo, Pamela – Shannon all’anagrafe, basso e muscoloso, inguardabile con quella parrucchetta biondo platino in testa – mi ha minacciato con un coltello ed eccomi qua.  
“Ti meriti una lezione, chiappe d’oro. Non si gioca a fare la puttana.”  
Si struscia contro il mio corpo, con un brivido mi rendo conto che è nudo anche lui. Nudo ed eccitato.   
No, cazzo! Io non l’ho mai fatto prima! Mi dimeno tentando disperatamente di sfuggire al supplizio; l’uomo mi schiaccia contro la parete e, tenendomi allargate le natiche con le mani, mi penetra.  
Non ho mai sentito un dolore del genere, non riesco neanche a gridare – anche perché servirebbe a poco… – quell’affare scava dentro di me inarrestabile.  
Con le lacrime agli occhi mi chiedo nuovamente il perché di tutto questo supplizio. Mi ha minacciato, mi ha spogliato e incatenato, mi ha preso a frustate… e ora questo…  
“Ecco cosa si prova a farsi rompere il culo tutte le sere” mi sussurra cattivo all’orecchio.  
Non è ancora entrato tutto… è enorme, pensavo che cazzi del genere esistessero solo nei film porno.  
Inizio a lamentarmi, vorrei supplicarlo di lasciarmi, anche se so che sarebbe inutile: gli ho offerto soldi, tutto quello che avevo con me, però lui voleva solo una cosa.  
Ecco, mi ha penetrato completamente. E ora il bastardo si è fermato, godendosi il mio calore; lo sento pulsare dentro di me, mi sta spezzando in due.  
Comincia a muoversi, stringendomi per i fianchi, e ogni spinta mi strappa un lamento soffocato.  
“Sì… troietta… così… sei deliziosa…” ansima. Sta godendo il porco…  
E ora cosa cazzo sta succedendo? Non è possibile…  
Sento la mia erezione che comincia a premere contro il muro, mentre i miei lamenti si trasformano in sospiri e gemiti di piacere. Sono eccitato! Mi sta piacendo! Merda, non è possibile!  
Pamela ride, notando il cambiamento di situazione. “Lo sapevo… sei una vera puttana… ti piace prenderlo in culo…”  
Più mi insulta e più mi piace, pazzesco! Mi sciolgo e mi muovo con lui, accogliendolo per quanto posso, data la posizione. Vengo contro la parete e subito dopo anche lui raggiunge l’orgasmo. Per fortuna ha avuto la discrezione di usare il preservativo.  
Mi bacia sul collo mentre mi libera le mani.  
“Benvenuto tra noi, Jonathan.”  
Jonathan… o Samantha, come mi chiamerò da oggi in poi.  
In fondo l’ho sempre saputo di essere un po’ puttana.


End file.
